


Seimei Says

by Ruby Prism (rubyprism)



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyprism/pseuds/Ruby%20Prism





	Seimei Says

Beloved were playing a game.

"You've been toying with children," purred Seimei. "It's about time I toyed with you."

Seimei says: Hands against the wall.

Seimei says: Scream for me.

Seimei says: Bend over.

Soubi blissfully forgot that Seimei wasn't his own name. That he had not been as one with his sacrifice at birth: that he had not always been gracefully moved by the golden thread of Seimei's will and mind and soul.


End file.
